


Desperation

by NamelessGhoulette3



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Biting, I Don't Even Know, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, am i doing this right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessGhoulette3/pseuds/NamelessGhoulette3
Summary: Having some fun with a dominant Swiss during a party.





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first Ghost smut that I wrote for a friend and my first time posting on here! Hope you like it! <3  
Come send me requests on tumblr @she-ghost-writes.

I couldn’t stop staring at him. What really captured my attention was the way his hands moved. 

Memories flooded back in snapshots, his teeth at my neck, my hands on his hips, me on my knees. It may have only been a couple weeks ago, but it felt like a lifetime.

The room suddenly felt hotter, uncomfortably so. I shifted, feeling the growing bulge in my pants. I crossed my legs slightly and pressed further back against the wall. 

He was laughing, talking with Aether, when he glanced around the room, inevitably catching my eye. Swiss smirked as I gave a shy smile, looking anywhere but at him. My cheeks burned, and I knew I was blushing. Goddamn it.

Everyone was drinking and mingling. It was one of the parties that’s thrown whenever they’ve returned home from tour. I always attended them, despite the fact that I almost always stood in this exact spot against the wall by the ornate framed portrait of one of Papa Nihil’s predecessors. 

After a while, I turned my attention back to the ghouls across the room from me. Aether was there, Rain and Alpha were there, but no-

My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden presence at my side. I jumped as he slid close to me. 

“Fuck, you scared the hell out of me!” I told him in a hushed voice.

He grinned, beautiful brown eyes sparkling under his mask. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to. You seem… lost in thought. What are you thinking about?”

I felt his tail brush against the back of my thigh, and I shivered, all coherent thoughts disappearing from my brain.

“I, uh, I’m just… taking it all in,” I said, looking away.

He turned to face me, shoulder still against the wall. “Oh,” he chuckled, “you will be soon enough.”

My eyes were on him again, and I knew the lust in them was evident. He cocked his head and eyed me up and down, biting his lip. “Why don’t we… take this somewhere else, hm?” 

I felt his hand grab my ass firmly, and an unbecoming moan escaped my lips. All I could do was nod.

“That’s a good boy. Come on.”

Before I knew it, we were in his room, and I was against the wall, naked and begging.

“Please, Swiss. Use me. Fuck me. Take what you need from me-”   
I yelped as his sharp teeth sunk into my shoulder. With a subtle pop I felt the skin break. A whorish little moan dripped from my lips as I held him tightly to me, eyes rolling back. 

He pulled away long enough to pull his mask off and sling it across the room before returning to my neck to run his tongue over the small puncture marks.   
I made quick use of my quivering hands, fumbling with his belt. He laughed then leaned close to my ear.

“Are you eager for my cock, pretty boy? You want it in you?”

All I could do was frantically nod my head and breathe out a barely audible, “yes.”

Swiss hovered his mouth just over mine, teasing. I gave an impatient whine as I tugged at his pants, pulling his hips as close as I could manage. His lips collided with mine, and I clutched at him desperately. 

When he pulled away, he undid his tie, whipping it from his neck. “Turn around,” he commanded. I easily obeyed and laid flat against the wall, taking in a shaky breath. He grabbed my wrists and, with his tie, tied them behind my back. 

He pulled away completely and I heard, what I hoped, was him undressing. It seemed to take hours as I stood there, waiting. Just when I thought I would explode from the suspense, I felt his breath on the back of my neck. 

“On your knees, slut.”

I turned and immediately dropped down, lips parted as I stared at the beautiful sight in front of me. He was, indeed, completely naked, with his thick cock in his hand. My mouth watered as I watched a bead of precum materialize at the head. 

“C- can I? Please?” I needed to taste him. He smirked and stepped closer. “Yes, you sexy little thing. You may.” 

I licked the precum away, savoring his salty taste. He let out a sigh, entwining his fingers in my hair. I couldn’t take him down fast enough after that. I let him push his way between my swollen lips, closing my eyes and leaning forward slightly. 

“Such a good fucking boy,” he moaned. His praise made me moan in return, working his shaft as far down my throat as I possibly could. My eyes began to water when it hit the back of my throat, but I didn’t dare stop. I bobbed my head steadily and hollowed my cheeks.   
“Fuck,” Swiss growled. His grip on my hair grew tighter, and I winced at the mixture of pain and pleasure it gave me. He was now full on thrusting into my mouth as I sat there trying not to gag too much from his size. 

He pulled out suddenly and told me to get up. When I did, he took my cock in his hand, squeezing lightly. I whimpered, automatically bucking my hips against his fist. He let me for a second before stopping and reaching back with the same hand, giving my ass a hard slap. I gasped sharply with a smile. 

Swiss smirked. “Hm, do you like that, dirty boy? Get on the bed. All fours.” He undid my wrists and I immediately got into position. 

“So eager to please me, aren’t you, gorgeous?” 

I felt the bed shift as he kneeled behind me, running his hands up my back, raking his claws across my skin as they trailed back down. 

I nodded once more and gripped the sheets. “Yes. I wanna please you.”

His hand met my greedy flesh with another harsh smack! 

I bit the side of my hand, screwing my eyes shut as he delivered several more.

Smack!  
Smack!  
Smack!

I groaned into the pillow. “Please, please,” I begged, needing more. I was so turned on, I was ready to release at his next touch. 

“Ok, sweet boy. You’ve been very good for me. I’ll reward you.” Swiss said. 

The bed shifted and I watched him reach over, pulling a small bottle of lube out of the nightstand. I could feel my heart beating in my head. I needed this. I needed him. 

Cold liquid was then spread over me and I felt him gingerly push a finger in. 

“Ohh, fuuck-” I moaned. It took everything in my power to keep from rocking back onto his hand.

Soon enough, he had me stretched enough to where I could take him.

The feeling this time was different than last; this time was so much better.

I bit the pillow as he slowly pushed all the way in me. I wanted to cry from the sheer pleasure of it all. 

Swiss groaned from behind me, sharp nails sinking into my hips. He stayed that way for a minute, letting us both adjust, before pulling out and thrusting in again. 

I cried out as his hips snapped against mine over and over. “S- Swiss! Yes! M- more, please!”

A growl rumbled low in his chest as he hilted himself, grinding into me, hitting the spot I needed him to. He reached around and stroked my throbbing cock as he slammed into me again. It only took a minute until I was coming undone beneath him. 

“Swiss! Yes! Thank you! Fuck!” The words poured from my mouth as my orgasm hit me like a train. Thin ropes of cum shot over his hand and onto his sheet as I watched his movements over me. Soon after, his thrusts became erratic and I felt him spill deep into me.

The sound he made as he did so was the hottest thing I’d ever heard in my life. He pulled out and sat back on the bed, breathing heavily. My legs gave out and I collapsed, looking back over my shoulder at him, face reddening. “I’m sorry about your sheets.”

He shrugged with a grin, “don’t worry about it. I’ll change it later. So… do you wanna get back to the party?”


End file.
